


Запах кофе и стали

by Tired_Betelgeus



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, hibake
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Betelgeus/pseuds/Tired_Betelgeus
Summary: Хиро возвращается с ночного патрулирования и замечает, что Обаке ещё не спит. Ему это не нравится, ровно как и Эйкену ― новые травмы на теле героя.
Relationships: Bob Aken/Hiro Hamada
Kudos: 1





	Запах кофе и стали

Ночной Сан-Франсокио всегда наполнен тысячами звуков и красок самых разнообразных происхождений и характеров, это вам скажет абсолютно любой турист, недавно переехавший и вовсе с рождения живший здесь. Город, в котором никогда не бывает спокойно, и вечно здесь кто-то проворачивает тёмные делишки, наплевав на полицию и мораль. Конечно, на большинство таких дел находится Шестёрка героев, уже несколько лет эту самую полицию и заменявшая, но как же иногда хотелось просто расслабиться и сказать себе: «Так, сегодня эти придурки идут ко всем чертям и разбираются сами, у меня выходной!» Как жаль, однако, что всё было не так просто. Пару раз они уже позволили себе так расслабиться, и в итоге это чуть не привело к уничтожению города, поэтому с тех пор герои с удвоенным усердием следили за происходящим вокруг. Как никак, никому здесь не хотелось, чтобы их родной дом был разнесён каким-нибудь «циником с великим планом».

_Кстати об этом..._ Когда тебе четырнадцать лет, и твой город угрожают взорвать с помощью твоего же устройства, а потом ещё и запирают под водой, ты не слишком-то, наверное, задумываешься о том, что произойдёт с человеком, если его план буквально уничтожить весь твой город. Разве что... в сердце будто бы появляется трещинка, когда ты не находишь тела ни на поверхности, ни на дне, под обломками базы. И трещина эта разрастается, когда твои надежды на возвращение этого человека разрушаются робо-девчонкой, пытавшейся нести в себе «наследие» отца. Жалкое зрелище было, надо сказать. И как же болезненно и мучительно долго эта трещина начинает зарастать, когда ты сначала видишь знакомую до боли фигуру в переулке, а затем вы и вовсе наконец-то встречаетесь вживую снова.

_Тогда он был абсолютно сломлен, помнишь об этом?_

Естественно, он помнил. Он прекрасно помнил все те многотонную боль и усталость, глубоким серо-голубым залёгшие в глазах мужчины за полгода абсолютно призрачной жизни. Когда-то они сломали друг друга практически до основания, и это прекрасно читалось в молчаливых взглядах, но они позволили себе дать второй шанс. Шанс понять друг друга как можно лучше, в тени от всех, просто дать... привыкнуть. Да, именно оно. Именно привычка когда-то не позволила Хиро вновь попытаться поднять руку на бывшего врага, когда происходящее открылось для остальной Шестёрки, и именно привычка не дала Обаке как-то не так ответить на агрессию в свою сторону. Он показал, что может измениться, пусть и медленно и болезненно, и этого было тогда достаточно, чтобы позволить им тоже дать шанс.

Постепенно они узнавали друг друга с абсолютно разных сторон, помогали справляться с тараканами в голове, просто болтали, казалось, ни о чём по ночам на какой-нибудь крыше с термосом кофе на двоих. Просто жили, учась абстрагироваться от прошлых потерь и ошибок, привыкая к обществу друг друга всё сильнее с каждой такой встречей. Своего рода традицией стало на выходных хотя бы пару раз в месяц обсудить всё произошедшее за последние дни, хотя в основном это скорее Боб выслушивал эмоциональные рассказы подростка, не давая ему время от времени случайно сигануть под машину или чего похуже, уж слишком он порой увлекался за своей болтовнёй. И как же он поначалу удивлялся, когда Хамада в секунду замолкал, готовясь внимательно слушать, стоило «злодею» просто открыть рот, даже когда он случайно начинал зевать и не успевал прикрыть рот ладонью. Это по-своему было забавно. По своему забавным и, пожалуй, отчасти смущающим было достаточно быстрое сокращение дистанции между ними всего за каких-то пару месяцев. Пару раз беспокойный мальчишка даже засыпал на его плече во время очередных посиделок где-то в городе, на что Эйкен сначала даже не знал, как реагировать, и просто оставался в подобном положении, не то боясь потревожить сон юного гения, не то будто бы желая понаблюдать за этим. Однако впоследствии оказалось, что как минимум в таких случаях он спал достаточно крепко, а значит можно было хотя бы перенести куда-то в более удобное для обоих место и не заметить, как засыпаешь сам, а просыпаешься всё с тем же мохнатиком под боком, обнявшим тебя во сне. Пожалуй, в то время шутка о том, что сегодня вы случайно засыпаете вместе, а скоро будете просыпаться в одной кровати, могла бы прозвучать и неуместно...

...Но когда тебе уже девятнадцать, и ты, вернувшись домой с ночного патрулирования, обнаруживаешь кровать пустой, а свет вдалеке включенным, это воспринимается уже совсем иначе. Хамада тяжело вздохнул, снимая шлем, и поплёлся в сторону света, крадясь уже скорее по рабочей привычке, нежели из намерений как-то напугать. Всё было ровно так, как он и ожидал ― вместо сна Боб снова сидел за очередным своим каким-то проектом, наверняка заказным, полностью уйдя в работу и не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. На секунду даже забыв о нарастающем «чувстве заботливой матушки», юноша просто застыл у него за спиной, внимательно рассматривая бледные, вечно едва уловимо пахнувшие металлом и кофе руки, ловко порхавшие над столом с тем или иным инструментом. Но это неосознанное колдовство быстро спало, а руки Хиро легли на чужие плечи, слегка потянув на себя и заставив таки мужчину отвлечься от своего занятия с невинной полуулыбочкой.

― Ты время видел вообще? ― устало протянул он, оперевшись на Эйкена и заглядывая в глаза почти прямо напротив себя. Обаке тихо усмехнулся, перехватывая его руки, и пожал плечами, едва сдерживая зевок. Всё-таки настрой быстро спадал при таком отвлечении, и потребности организма снова давали о себе знать.

― Не так уж и поздно, да и я бы сам сейчас вряд ли уснул, ты же знаешь.

Лидер Шестёрки на это лишь вздохнул, переводя взгляд уже на стол. «Ну конечно, сильно-то просто будет уснуть после трёх чашек кофе, умник?» ― буркнул он про себя, покачав головой. При всей своей остаточной ауре того самого злодея, от которого бросает в дрожь любого, при всём, казалось бы, возрасте и разуме Боб Эйкен иногда просто нуждался в том, чтобы за ним следили хоть немного. Уж такой он человек, ко всем чертям пошлёт свой организм и его потребности, если так сможет закончить начатое быстрее. Но что ж, на Хамаду это попросту не работало, а потому он снова мягко потянул гения за плечи, не давая и шанса переключить внимание на незаконченную работу, что вызвало короткий вздох со стороны «злодея». Но всё-таки спорить не было ни сил, ни желания, а потому уже в следующую минуту он погасил свет, чуть не наткнувшись в воцарившейся тишине на всё ещё так непривычно тихого юношу. Всего пару лет назад подобное состояние было бы вполне весомым поводом для беспокойства, когда эмоциональный рассказ мог прерваться тихим «А впрочем, не так-то важно», но сейчас это было не больше, чем очередной привычкой, следствием геройского образа жизни. Хиро хмыкнул себе под нос, зевая в кулак, и так же неслышно пошёл за ним, на ходу снимая ту часть брони, которую вообще можно так просто снять. Послышалось едва слышное шипение, когда он случайно задел свежие травмы, на что пришла уже очередь мужчины вздыхать, повернувшись с вопросительным взглядом. Секундное беспокойство тут же промелькнуло в глазах Эйкена при виде красно-бурых пятен на слабо поблёскивающей поверхности костюма, но знание дела и положение быстро сказали, что если это и кровь, то хотя бы точно не его. Быстрое воспоминание снова промелькнуло в его голове, когда Хамада так же сощурился при виде крови. Тогда по его вине погиб человек, невинный гражданин, попавший под обвал. Конечно, это была чистой воды случайность, и чёрт бы с ней подпортившейся тогда репутацией героев как абсолютных спасителей, но для самого тогда ещё почти ребёнка это было настоящим ударом. _Он всё ещё иногда отчётливо слышал треск чужих костей по ночам._ Это был тяжёлый для всех год, но они справились тогда, пусть и с большими потерями в виде целых нервов и состояния в целом. Игра на контрастах в их деле ― настолько жестокая шутка, всегда заставляет быть настороже, а даже этого не всегда хватает.

― Осторожнее, сейчас врежешься, ― он едва успел выставить руку, ловя юного гения на повороте, когда тот чуть не влетел в стену на полном ходу. Очередное тихое шипение в ответ. ― Тц... Почему Бэймакс тебя не осмотрел?

― Не до того было, да и не настолько всё было плохо в этот раз, ― пробормотал Хиро, шикнув, когда чужие руки точно касались каждой болевой точки, пусть и практически невесомо. ― Ай... как ты всегда умудряешь-ай-ся их всегда так быстро находить?..

― Наверное, потому что _кое-кто_ по фамилии Хамада постоянно лезет в неприятности уже несколько лет подряд, и все места, которые чаще всего задевают, просто запомнить? Садись, хотя бы так обработаю...

Лидер Шестёрки на это что-то недовольно буркнул, уже готовясь сопротивляться, но чёрт возьми, на этот испепеляющий взгляд и не скажешь ведь ничего так просто. Так что, как бы он ни недолюбливал процесс обработки ран, а придётся терпеть. Скрипнув зубами на этот факт, юноша осторожно сложил снятую броню на полки в шкафу и сел на край кровати, уже стягивая с себя кофту, вздрогнув, когда Обаке включил свет в комнате, ставя аптечку рядом с ним. Цепким взглядом окинув масштаб повреждений, Боб пододвинул к кровати стул уселся рядом, подмечая ещё несколько ссадин и сразу же поворачивая его к себе так, что было удобно дотянуться до ран и ссадин возле сердца и по всему левому плечу.

― Обо что так провезло?

― Скинули... не успел приземлиться нормально, хоть с крыши не упал, ― выдохнул юный гений, тут же стискивая с силой зубы и жмурясь, когда мужчина принялся за промывку ран. Пару раз он дёргался сильнее, чем хотелось ― всё-таки боль от свежей раны адреналин ещё прикроет, а вот при обработке уже можно почувствовать на себе весь спектр последствий. Эйкен на это лишь закатывал глаза и слегка нажимал относительно свободной рукой на целое плечо, призывая утихомириться, ведь в этот раз раны брали скорее количеством, чем тяжестью, и тратить слишком много времени на то, чтобы угомонить его, не слишком хотелось. И Хиро ведь тут же послушно затихал, разве что скрипнув зубами. Вздохнув, «злодей» стал осторожно обрабатывать края ран мазью и перевязывать их, на что уже хотя бы не было такой реакции. Дальше в основном оставалось лишь по мелочи, в основном небольшие ссадины и синяки практически по всему телу, с которыми достаточно быстро Боб разобрался, после чего осторожно коснулся губами лба юноши, поднимаясь с места.

― Вместо леденца, ― тихо усмехнулся он, подмечая, как Хамада расплылся в улыбке на это. Подумать только, уже несколько лет ведь срабатывает, и каждый раз этот мальчишка лыбится как кот, наевшийся сметаны. Выдохнув, Обаке стал собирать всё обратно в аптечку, после чего положил её обратно в шкаф, краем уха слушая, как этот мохнатый магнит для неприятностей бродил по спальне, наконец-то переодеваясь окончательно. По крайней мере в этот раз ничего серьёзного, как иногда бывало. Каждый обычный патруль теперь может закончиться настоящей трагедией, когда у большинства злодеев будто бы развязались руки. Они стали в разы опаснее, это было, чёрт возьми, видно даже невооружённым глазом, а что хуже всего, так это то, что никакая тюрьма их ни сдержит надолго, ни перевоспитает. И остаётся тогда непростой выбор ― продолжать бесконечный круг ловли преступников и их побегов или же всё-таки остановить это, убив злодея? Любой исход приведёт к чему-то нехорошему, вопрос лишь в степени и стороне. Такова уж печальная реальность героя ― бесконечный цикл близких к смертельным разрушений полумер в отношении тех, кто это начинает. С другой стороны, иначе ведь и не выйдет, разве что город кто-то разнесёт с концами быстрее, чем кто-либо успеет среагировать, остановить это... не очень-то радужная у _всех_ здесь жизнь, другими словами.

― Я всё думаю, ты точно человек? Зависаешь так, будто не совсем, ― послышался сзади смешок, отвлёкший Эйкена, а прохладная рука в бинтах осторожно обвила его тело, и этой секунды отвлечения хватило, чтобы подхватить мужчину на руки под практически возмущённый выдох. Хотя вызвано это было всё-таки скорее тем, что не успели Хамаду перевязать, как тот сразу же возвращался к активности, нежели самим действием. По крайней мере, он хотя бы меньше напрягает повреждённую руку.

― И часа не прошло, как ты снова за своё, ― едва ли осуждающе протянул Боб, тут же опущенный обратно на пол под победный смешок. Иной ведь раз так и не поверишь сразу, что этот мальчишка когда-то обладал невыносимо наглым, строптивым характером, да и сейчас обладает, разве что эта сторона не показывается близким. А уж в их случае здесь и вовсе будто выдрессированным преданным щенком можно было бы назвать. Если, конечно, повернётся язык так назвать человека, который тебе запросто шею свернёт, а если не убьёт с первого раза, то спустит на тебя смертоносных роботов. Но сейчас, когда они просто были друг с другом наедине, от этой стороны не оставалось и следа, а перед Обаке представал будто бы совсем другой человек, _этот_ Хиро был гораздо мягче и ещё носил в себе отголоски той по-детски глупой и наивной улыбки, мягко прижимаясь к источнику такого родного тепла во сне. И он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не любит эту сторону местного героя.

Недовольно фыркнув ему в плечо, Хамада молча потянул мужчину за руку, направляясь обратно в спальню, где уже даже успел убрать остатки утреннего бардака и привести в порядок постель, чему бывший злодей едва успел удивиться, как был утянут на кровать и сразу же захвачен в капкан объятий, из которых едва ли возможно было выбраться. Но, опять же, не то чтобы Эйкену это и было нужно сейчас, а потому он лишь так же молча обнял юношу в ответ, про себя отметив, что он всё ещё немного подрагивал и едва ли слышно шипел, когда ран случайно касались.

― Ну всё, всё, больше не трогаю там, ― успокаивающе прошептал он, погладив Хиро по спине. Это сразу же возымело свой эффект ― издав очередной недовольный вздох, юный гений стал понемногу успокаиваться в родных руках, постепенно затихал, лишь иногда легко выводя пальцами какие-то узоры на спине Обаке, пока тот продолжал монотонно водить по чужой спине в такт тихому дыханию мальчишки. Привычное для них обоих дело, за которым обязательно следовало хотя бы немного тишины, так порой необходимой после тяжёлого дня. Иногда им везло чуть больше, тогда удавалось даже проспать всю ночь без происшествий, но как ни печально, а всё-таки проснуться из-за очередного кошмара или новостей об очередном набеге преступников было гораздо более вероятно.

К счастью для них обоих, хотя бы сейчас было спокойно. За окнами этой ночью даже не было слышно сирен, а Хамада уже практически засыпал, убаюканный в объятиях, или как минимум был близок к этому состоянию. Тихо усмехнувшись про себя, Боб устроился в кровати поудобнее и подтянул к себе одеяло, им же и укрывая их обоих. «Магнит для неприятностей» на это уже почти не среагировал, лишь посильнее прижавшись к нему, что вызвало очередной смешок. Кто же, чёрт возьми, мог предположить ещё несколько лет назад, что они правда найдут покой и дом друг в друге? Уж точно не сами они, и уж точно не кто-то из людей их окружавших.

― Хэй, ― послышался чуть хриплый шёпот полусонного Хиро, на что мужчина склонил к нему голову, снова видя перед собой своё растрёпанное чудо. ― А я люблю тебя...

Юноша сонно улыбнулся ему, на рефлексе уже поддавшись под опущенную на голову руку, и улёгся обратно, положив голову как можно ближе к сердцу. Всё ещё проверял, на месте и бьётся ли, хотя необходимости в этом не было уже достаточно давно, а вот привычка осталась. Очередные отголоски перепуганного мальчишки, хотя Обаке даже находил эту привычку по-своему милой.

― Я тоже тебя люблю, ― таким же шёпотом ответил ему Эйкен, мягко улыбнувшись, и наконец-то закрыл глаза, слушая размеренное дыхание юного гения и возвращаясь к поглаживаниям по спине. Свободная же рука быстро оказалась поймана уже ладонями Хамады, осторожно подтянувшего её к себе поближе и уткнувшись в неё носом под вопросительный взгляд сверху.

― Они у тебя всё ещё пахнут кофе даже после антисептика и всего остального, ― пробормотал он с всё той же улыбочкой, прерванной зевком. ― И немного сталью...

Бывший злодей не сразу нашёлся, что же ответить на это наблюдение, да и не нужно, в общем-то, было ― подобно этому он мог сказать абсолютно что угодно, и далеко не всегда это требовало какого-либо ответа. Он просто подмечал очередную мелочь, совсем как раньше. Хмыкнув себе под нос, он лишь кивнул и в очередной раз поправил одеяло, когда хватка Хиро достаточно для этого ослабла, после чего наконец-то закрыл глаза. Завтра будет очередной долгий день, а пока нужно просто выспаться.


End file.
